


Navždy

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Blowjobs, Implied Public Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Zayn, Public Blowjobs, Romance, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Lottie - Mention, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, Zayn POV Twice, handjob, i want to be careful!, the blood is not heavily involved. its minor for the most part but, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: Louis took his hand and walked him over to the up escalator and felt him squeeze it tightly as he stepped on. And that is how it went, up and down as Louis watched Harry from the seats by the puzzles near Starbucks. He could see Harry as he went up the escalator and down, only to repeat about twenty more times. Louis sighed because he loves Harry of course he does. So he would put up with this and the amusement that wore off a while ago. Yet for Harry, this newness was still very exciting to him. Louis couldn’t wait to show him Netflix. Wondered if Harry had seen a television. He stood up as Harry neared the floor and walked over to him.“Babe, do you know what a television is?” Louis questioned, reaching for Harry’s hand to keep him from going towards the up escalator.“I’m not a complete idiot, Lou.” Louis could see the glint of Harry’s fangs as he smiled, his hand covering his mouth quickly.“Have you ever watched one?” He tugged Harry to the exit.“No,” Harry said quietly.Or, Harry finally rejoins a world where everything has changed but the most important thing is exactly the same.





	Navždy

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if there is anything you feel should be tagged let me know! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://BringMeTheHarry.tumblr.com/) anonymously or let me know here!  
> Thank you so much to, [Emmi](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful cheerleader and helping me figure out the direction to take this unplanned fic. You're such a sweetheart!  
> Thank you so much to [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for doing the beta work for this when you didn't even know me!
> 
>  
> 
> I listened to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up4Gu7DUrk4/) on repeat while writing this and this fic wouldn't exist if not for that song. It has no lyrics.  
> Navždy = Forever

Louis was sound asleep, out to the world and comfortably surrounded by the darkness he’d created in his small one bedroom apartment. Heavy thick black curtains hung from his bedroom window as he rolled over, groaning. Someone was calling his name and waking him up and that was just rude. 

"‘Ello?” His voice was raspy and heavy with sleep as he blinked into the dark of his room, eyeing the clock on his cable box across the room.

Louis squinted as he looked out into the darkness. He’d clearly heard someone calling out his name. It was far too early for this, he wanted sleep. Sleep was good, comfortable and a good way to kill time. He preferred the darkness of his room away from the annoying sun. 

It wasn’t that Louis couldn’t go out in the sunlight, in fact, he could. As much as he pleased. Niall and Liam both worked outside. It was purely that Louis disliked it. If he could get away with working nights, he gladly did. But the idea that vampires couldn’t go outside or they’d burn up was a myth. His kind wasn’t common and was still viewed as just folklore, or something people wrote about and made movies about. When a vampire did decide to be obvious, most times they ended up being dealt with by their own kind. It wasn’t okay to go around discussing things because it put them all in danger. 

Especially because they did, in fact, drink blood from humans. You could find faux vampires online who wished to be real ones, who would drink human blood. And that was one of the joys of modern technology for real vampires. Using the internet to find willing humans. It made it easier, finding those who would allow vampires to feed on them through the ways of the internet. There were goth clubs too. Louis was always able to find someone who’d allow him to drink from them, the pleasure they’d feel before forgetting and waking up thinking they’d just gone home with a stranger helped him to not feel bad about it. Liam disliked it, opted for the blood bank bags he’d snatch from work. He always felt guilty, but his girlfriend who was a human had no issue with him feeding on her, on occasion.

Louis suspects it’s only a matter of time before Liam turns her, after knowing her since she was seventeen and refusing to have a relationship with her until she was eighteen. She was now twenty three. This despite the world they all originally came from where fourteen-year-olds were wed off as soon as puberty struck. Louis had always hated that, had no issue stealing life from the men who’d had no problem doing such things to innocent children. 

Louis hummed and hung up the phone, rolling over onto his stomach, He didn’t need sleep as much as a human would, but he did enjoy it. He was just falling back asleep when he felt it. It felt like the world shifted beneath his bed. He sat up, blinking into the darkness and letting his eyes focus on his room as he looked around, listening to the sounds outside his walls. He could hear his neighbour’s hamster running on its wheel next door, and a television playing an animal rescue commercial. He slowly slid out of bed, his bare feet hitting the dirty cream coloured carpet as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. Another heavy thick curtain hung over a sliding glass door to a balcony. His living room wasn’t nearly as dark as his bedroom but a human would have a bit of trouble manoeuvring his flat if they didn’t know where to go. 

He walked over to the front door, staring at it and listening to the shuffle of feet on the other side. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the door before he sighed heavily and reached to undo the locks. Louis opened the heavy door and stepped aside.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he questioned. 

“I am freaking the fuck out is what.” Wide green eyes fell on him in the dark and Louis closed the door. 

He let his eyes scan over the man standing in front of him, black leather boots lead to black tight jeans and a long knee length black coat. He wore a white button down shirt and he was... he was just beautiful, as always. The last time Louis had seen him was one hundred and sixty years ago. 

“Harry, what are you doing here? Why are you here?” Louis ran a hand over his face, he wanted to go back to bed. 

Harry smiled at Louis, a wide dimple popping smile and looked him up and down, “I wanted to see my husband, why else would I be here?” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “You haven’t seen me in over a hundred years, Harry. Why now?” 

Why now? Why today, why ever? Louis had gotten over it, moved on and just went on with life. He’d had a lot of time letting go of Harry. 

“Well, I was lonely. And I missed you. But I always miss you. I tried writing but I couldn’t find you. You’re hard to track down, Louis.” 

Louis looked at him, he wanted to be angry and kick Harry out but he also knew that they’d always come back together again. When Vampires started an uproar that was bringing death upon their own, he and Zayn had decided to leave England to get his family out to a country that was safe, Lottie and her husband having already been turned. Harry had wanted to stay back. His mother was not a vampire, refusing to become one in her older years, She was nearing eighty and had lived longer than most did during that time. She just wanted to live out her life gracefully. And well, Harry refused to leave her. Louis understood, didn’t fight Harry on it, having him promise to stay safe. He and his sister, Gemma, -who’d been turned against her will by a vampire who was part of the uprising- moved to a small town. 

Louis would write to Harry, waiting months for replies that would eventually come. However there came a time where the replies slowly stopped coming, and Louis stopped trying. Louis had sent for him after Harry’s Mum had passed on and after Gemma had moved off with her husband. Harry didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay on the small rural farm. He didn’t want to learn the new technology that was developing and the electricity. He disliked it and wanted to stick to the things he knew, what felt safe and normal to him. Even though life evolved around him, Harry and his small farm essentially stayed the same. 

“Almost one hundred and eighty years later -”

“One hundred and sixty, Lou. I kept track” Harry says and of course, he did, Louis thinks.

Louis sighs, “Yeah anyway, after all this time you decide to find me?” 

“I tried, for almost forty years and you kept moving around, Louis. I tried to find Zayn and everyone else and I even lost Gemma and Lottie for a while. By then, everything had changed so much that I just went back to hiding. I spent so long living one way on my own that I had no idea how to start living in a modernized world, Lou.” He was looking at his hands and Louis frowned.

“Why now though?” Louis questioned. 

“Because I was scared and alone. I couldn’t find anyone. Everything has changed and it keeps changing. As it changes, it gets harder for me to begin to adapt. And I really missed you, I have missed you all these years. My other half was gone and I couldn’t even feel you anymore.” 

Louis knew all too well that feeling. The feeling of not being able to feel Harry in the world around them. They’d been apart for so long that the connection was broken essentially. But, Louis knew that eventually Harry would come back, or he would find Harry. He himself had tried. When the feeling was gone, Louis feared the worst and the fear kept him from seeking out the truth. Something he didn’t allow himself to think about. He looked Harry over once more before stepping toward him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and buried his face into Louis’ neck. 

Louis could hear him inhale deeply, his lips against his skin.

“I love you,” Harry said softly

“I love you, too.” Louis pulled back and took Harry’s hand, pulling him toward his bedroom. 

xx

Zayn was weaving his way through the people slowly walking around him, his eyes cast down and his hands in the pockets of his long coat. A cigarette between his lips as he moved around the humans. They smelled and he sniffed, as he pulled a hand from his coat and took the butt from his lips, flicking it into the damp street by his heavy booted foot. His tight black jeans were damp at the knee from a car that drove too close to the curb, splashing water from the earlier rain upon him. He’d glared at them wishing he had the ability to fuck up their day. 

He pulled open the heavy wooden door of the small dingy bar and made a beeline toward the booth in the back. He approached the broad-shouldered brunette standing by the booth with his leather boot clad feet crossed and his hands on his hips. 

“Harry Edward Styles.” 

Harry turned around, dimples popping and he looks out of place, “Zayn.” 

His eyes were bright and wide and excitement was all over his face. Zayn couldn’t help but smile and pull him into a hug. 

“I’ve not seen you in years, how are you?” Harry was almost bouncing on his feet and Niall laughed from the corner of the booth. 

“Aye, You Sir, have not seen me in nearly eighty-five years to be exact. Not sure about the others here. I’m good, how are you? When Louis called me, I thought he’d gone and lost his mind.” Zayn was smiling as he slid into the booth beside Liam. 

Louis was sitting across from him, watching Harry, and Zayn nodded at him before watching as Harry leaned on the table, “I couldn’t handle it anymore. It was freaking me out. Everything is so different and it’s not slowing down.” 

Zayn nodded because he got it. Even though he’d lived through it, change was still too much sometimes. He didn’t even own a television. The only reason he had a cell phone was that Louis and Niall had bought it for him. He tried his hardest to not conform to society more than he needed and for the most part, they all did. Niall was predicting a collapse and talking about how they would be able to survive it over the humans. 

Zayn kicked at Harry’s jean-clad legs, “So weird to see you dressed that way, but it suits you.”

He watched as Harry looked down at his outfit, the same thing he’d shown up in at Louis’ in. An outfit he’d stolen before he left England. 

“I couldn’t very well try to travel in what I had.” 

“How the hell did you even get to the states?” Niall asked as he dropped his phone down with a thud. 

“Gemma has been helping me as best as she could. She made my documents and everything. Got me a ticket and said she hoped for the best.” He eventually sat down beside Louis, their shoulders against each other. 

“Well, it’s about damn time if you ask me. At least you’re not speaking out of the eighteenth century.” Liam chuckled and Zayn nodded in agreement. 

“It’s not that hard to adapt to verbal change. It’s everything else. I talked to humans, I was around them enough. It was all the… the technology and cars and everything else.” Harry was frowning now and Zayn reached across the table and grabbed his hand. 

“The world will always change and we stay the same, you adapt and you grow with it at whatever pace you want. Glad you caught up and came around, and I am sorry it took you this long. We missed you.” He was being sincere and he disliked this side of him coming out. He withdrew his hand and stood up.

“On that note, Harry. Welcome back. I am thirsty and I shall see you gents later.” He nodded his farewell and made his way out of the dingy building and into the cool air of the night. 

xx

Louis watched as he nudged Harry to move and slid out of the booth behind him. He grabbed their coats off the hangers behind them and handed Harry his. “We’re heading out too. He hasn’t fed in a week.”

Louis reached for Harry’s hand and laughed when he yanked it back, looking appalled, “Love, it’s alright. You can legally hold my hand. We can even marry again if we want, for reals this time. Legally and all.” 

Louis heard Niall’s loud laugh behind him as Harry looked comically shocked at that, “What? Oh. I… what?” 

Louis smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, “It’s alright.” 

Harry kissed him back, smiling, “That is amazing.” 

Louis took his hand and tugged him through the small crowd and out the door. He looked around before spotting a woman walking down the street, marks on her neck that other humans can not see. He tugged Harry across the street, dodging the two cars that passed and ran up to her. He fell in step behind her and she glanced up. When she saw him he nodded at her towards his left and she took the next left down an alleyway. He followed, pulling Harry along at his side before tugging him forward as she stopped at the end. She was out of the light and Harry looked at him in question.

“It’s fine. Go on now, you need it and we both know you’ve been without. You fed off me earlier and it won’t do.” Harry looked hesitant and Louis wondered where he got his blood from. 

He’d never known Harry to be hesitant, even all those years ago there had been willing humans for the right price. That much hadn’t changed. Louis watched as Harry moved closer to the waiting woman who was staring them down with a bored look on her face. He pulled his wallet out and thumbed out a few bills. She’d likely be weak after this if his suspicions on the lack of feeding in Harry were correct and, Louis knowing him as well as he did, he was not wrong. He knew Harry wouldn’t go too far and risk her life but he still stepped closer as he began to feed on her, and watched closely, listening to her heartbeat and the race of her pulse. 

After a few moments passed, Harry pulled back, blood falling over his chin and down the sides of his mouth He’d made a beautiful mess. Louis licked his lips and leaned forward, dragging his tongue through the bitter blood on Harry’s chin, up to his lips before kissing him deeply, heavily and tasting the blood that lingered in his mouth. Louis pulled back and tugs a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the woman’s neck as it heals up quickly. He handed it to Harry and he watched as he cleaned his mouth off, ran his tongue over his fangs that haven’t gone up yet and smiled at Louis, a slight smirk to it and that... that is the Harry Louis ached for. The blood fueled vampire with the dirty mouth. Louis tucked the two hundred dollars into the woman’s bra as she lay in a light daze at the end of the alley. He turned around and felt a force push him against the wall. 

Hands immediately found the buttons on his jeans and he closed his eyes, warm breath brushing his abdomen where his shirt had been rucked up. Louis groaned as he felt Harry tug his cock from his jeans, “Love, it’s legal to be married but still illegal to pull my dick out in public.” 

He looked down to see Harry’s wide dark eyes staring back at him, his blood tinted lips wrap around the head of his cock and he moaned, glancing at the woman. She’d be out for at least thirty minutes. Plenty of time he thought and he let himself indulge in the feeling of his husband's mouth around his hard cock. A feeling he missed far too much. 

A few days later, Harry and Louis were at a Barnes and Noble, which to Louis was just fantastic as Harry looked like a child surrounded by cotton candy. It took him five minutes to get on a lift and when the doors closed he nearly shit himself. Louis had fallen against the wall laughing at him before he pulled him into a hug. Now they were stood by the escalators and Harry was tugging on his bottom lip. He kept moving to go for it and backing out, people rudely pushing past him to get on it. Louis had noticed Harry’d begun to scent them and warned him about marking them for later. They were just trying to go about their day. 

Louis stepped forward onto the escalator and Harry’s eyes got wide and he frowned, “Louis no wait, wait come back.”

A few people looked up at him but otherwise he went unnoticed and Louis laughed before going back up the escalator on the other side, Harry’s eyes never leaving his. When he got back over to Harry he looked around and saw that the top floor was pretty much empty. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a hug. Harry smiled into Louis’ neck, nuzzling softly against the skin and Louis pulled back, bringing his lips to Harry’s, kissing him. The kiss was innocent as Louis used it as a distraction. He slowly parted his lips, his tongue tracing Harry’s bottom lip. As Harry’s lips separated Louis subtly shifted, pushing Harry back onto the step. Louis pulled away quickly, glancing as he stepped onto the next metal step that appeared. Harry’s arms around his waist tightened and he pressed his face into Louis’ chest. 

“No, love it’s alright, look.” He nudged Harry’s shoulder. 

With a heavy hesitation that anyone could see if they were paying attention, Harry glanced around. He watched as they descended and when the bottom approached Louis wanted him to step off, watching comically as Harry tried to without letting him go. Harry stepped away from Louis once he was on solid ground and looked over to the side that would take him back up. He looked over at Louis with a wide smile. 

Louis took his hand and walked him over to the up escalator and felt him squeeze it tightly as he stepped on. And that is how it went, up and down as Louis watched Harry from the seats by the puzzles near Starbucks. He could see Harry as he went up the escalator and down, only to repeat about twenty more times. Louis sighed, because he loves Harry, of course he does. So he would put up with this and the amusement that wore off a while ago. Yet for Harry, this newness was still very exciting to him. Louis couldn’t wait to show him Netflix. Wondered if Harry had seen a television. He stood up as Harry neared the floor and walked over to him. 

“Babe, do you know what a television is?” Louis questioned, reaching for Harry’s hand to keep him from going towards the up escalator. 

“I’m not a complete idiot, Lou.” Louis could see the glint of Harry’s fangs as he smiled, his hand covering his mouth quickly. 

“Have you ever watched one?” He tugged Harry to the exit.

“No,” Harry said quietly. 

Louis looked around before finding someone and tugging Harry with him as he began to follow the young male. “Well, love. Let’s get you taken care of and I will introduce you to a wonderful thing called Netflix.” 

xx

Zayn decided that having Harry back in his life was both a blessing and a massive annoyance. The guy would not under any circumstances get a mobile phone, so when he wanted something from you he’d just find you. And that was just unacceptable. As was the case right now. Zayn was in his own home, and Harry Styles had gotten into his house. He was currently sitting on the bed beside Zayn, smiling brightly. He had the remainder of blood at the corner of his chin and Zayn licked his thumb before reaching out and wiping it away. Harry just continued to smile at him before he laid down on top of the duvet and curled into Zayn.

“What do you want, Harry?” Zayn rolled over, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

“Next tomorrow is mine and Louis’ wedding anniversary.” His voice was slightly muffled by pressing his face into Zayn’s bare neck.

“Congratulations. Why are you in my room?” 

“The problem is, it's a big one. And I kind of have one hundred and sixty to make up for.” Harry sounded sad and Zayn kind of didn’t care. Except for the part where he really actually did. 

“How long has it been for you two?” Zayn rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. 

“We sort of married in 1828. In 1858 he left. So, about one hundred and ninety years. Minus the one hundred or so apart.” Harry pulled away before he also rolled onto his back. His hand found Zayns in the dark and he played with his fingers.

Zayn let him and hummed, “So, what do you want to do?” 

“I want to woo him.” 

“You’re married to him. He is so in love with you that he stayed married and stayed single and never touched anyone else for over a hundred years because he knew, he just knew eventually you two would come back together. Pretty sure you’ve no need to woo Louis.”

Harry took a deep breath and rolled over, pressing his face into the spare pillow. He was now face down and Zayn opened his eyes, looking over at him. Half his face was smooshed and he chuckled. 

“Which is why I have to do this. He waited and he took me back as if I’d been gone a week. He could have fought me, argued with me, yelled. He didn’t. He took me to the bedroom and fucked me into the bed.” 

Zayn scrunched his face, “Unneeded details. So, woo him. What are you thinking? And why are you here with me?” 

Harry sighed heavily with frustration, “Because, Zayn.” He sounded put out by having to explain. “I have no real idea what I should do. I only really remembered this morning. I was laying there looking at his machine” he waves a free hand around and Zayn laughed. 

“Machine?” 

“It takes you places, with pictures and moving pictures with sound.” Harry sat up and moved closer to Zayn, burying his face into his bare chest and closing his eyes. His hand found Zayn’s in the dark and he tugged at each of his fingers.

“Get off me. A laptop?” He tried to push him off but it was not even a real attempt. He was used to Harry being clingy with him, even after all these hundreds of years. 

“Yes that, and I found dates. And saw that the anniversary was coming up. After all of these years, he still holds my dead heart in his beautiful hands and I have to truly find a way to repay him for it.” 

Zayn sat up, moving Harry in the process and got out of bed, grabbing a pair of joggers and pulling them on. Harry ran his fingers through his semi-curled long hair and followed as Zayn left the dark bedroom. His living room was only slightly more lit up due to a street lamp right outside the front window and the curtains were not drawn. He pulled the shades in frustration and sat down on the large white leather sofa, sliding down into it. Harry flopped down beside him and curled up next to him with his head on his shoulders and his arm around his waist. He hummed quietly. A tune from the twenties. Zayn knew because he knew that song, it's from Eddie Cantor. 

Harry has been catching up on music, realising he really likes it. He seemed partial to the music from the twenties at the moment. It had been the fifties a few days ago. 

“You know what you should do? Recreate your first date.” Zayn said in the quiet room. He felt Harry nodding. 

“That is a great idea, thanks babe.” Harry kissed Zayn’s jaw and laid back on his shoulder. 

A few moments later he mumbled, “It’ll be Lou.” 

Zayn raised an eyebrow before there was a knock on his door, “Who’s it?”

“Louis,” a muffled voice on the other side said and Zayn called out "There's a key under the mat."

He heard the door unlock and open, looking over as Louis laid the key back where he grabbed it from and closed the front door. 

“What’s this? Cheating on me already?” He sat down beside Harry and Zayn looked over at him.

“Just thought I’d get a start on that threesome you keep promising me,” Harry mumbled against Zayn's shoulder. 

Zayn snorted, “Not happening.” 

“Oh come on, just once?” Louis laughed as Harry sat up, pouting at him. 

Zayne shook his head, “Never. Here, have your boy. I’m going back to bed.” He shoved Harry over to Louis and watched as he curled himself around Louis now. 

Zayn stood up, tossing a salute towards the two as he exited. He loved Harry, he really did, but he also enjoyed his sleep much more. He needed him in small doses.

xx

Louis woke up to find Harry sitting at the foot of the bed, crisscrossed and staring intently at the television. Some show was on and his head was slightly tilted. Louis moved towards Harry and ran a hand over his bare back, feeling each knot of his spine. 

“What are you watching, babe?” Louis questioned and Harry turned his attention to him.

“Lou, they put this device on a shark, alright? This large shark that was nicknamed Alpha. She was over nine feet, right? So she has this device showing her locations and where she goes and suddenly it just drops deep into the lower ocean, lower than she could go. And the temperature readings drop. They wonder if something bigger, bigger, Lou. Bigger than Alpha, may have eaten her. It's insane.” He looked excited and his fangs had dropped and he looked like an overexcited child sitting naked at the foot of the bed. 

Louis got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a blood bag before heading back into his bedroom. He walked over to the television and turned it off before walking over to stand in front of Harry, his wide eyes looking up at him as he tore the bag at the corner. Louis brought it to his lips and pushed some of the blood into his mouth, tasting the metallic bitterness flush with his tongue and he kept his eyes on Harry’s. He swallowed some of the blood before pushing more into his mouth and leaning down, watching as Harry sat up straighter, licking his lips slowly. Louis leaned in, pressing a closed mouth kiss to Harry’s lips before nudging slightly. Harry opened his mouth and Louis pushed the blood into his, kissing him deeply as he does. Blood fell free between their lips in a messy kiss as Harry swallowed what Louis gave him, their eyes closing and Louis pushing Harry back onto the bed with his free hand. 

He went easily onto the bed, breaking the kiss to scoot back more, giving Louis room. Louis climbed up and straddles Harry, both of them in the nude. Harry leaned up onto his elbows as Louis brought the bag to Harry’s lips, squeezing it so the blood spilled into his mouth. Louis’ fangs have dropped from the first taste of the deep maroon liquid and he leaned in, kissing at Harry’s collarbone softly before opening his mouth and pushing his teeth into the soft skin beneath the bone, breaking it open with a sharp bite. Harry gasped as he took the bag from Louis’ hand and twisted it, emptying it into his mouth and tossing it aside. He fell back onto the bed, Louis going with him as he sucked at the bite he’d caused on Harry’s pale skin. 

Louis lapped at the blood, dragging his tongue over the two puncture marks he made before dragging his lips down Harry’s bare torso, smearing the blood as he went. He moved between his legs and kissed across his abdomen, moving to his right thigh and nipped at the flesh before moving inward. He glanced up, watching as Harry tilted his head to the side, blood drying over his chin and the corner of his mouth. His lips red as he licked them slowly, watching Louis with intent. Louis bit down at the curve of his inner thigh, hearing a moan break the silence that had fallen around them. Louis sucked for a moment as he reached up, wrapping his hand around Harry’s hardening cock and twisted his hand at the base before pulling up. 

Another moan slipped into the air and Louis smiled against Harry’s thigh as he began to move his hand slowly, tightly on Harry. 

xx

Louis woke a few hours later alone, which was nothing new to him. Even going back all those hundreds of years ago, he’d wake alone. Harry was always the first to rise and the first to go down. He got up and headed into the bathroom, flipping the shower on and going about his mundane routine while he waited on the water to heat. He could hear Harry wandering around the small place. He was always a curious creature. Always stuck his nose in places it didn’t belong. Always getting into things he shouldn't. Louis remembered as he stepped into the warm spray of the shower, back to when he first met Harry. 

Harry had come into a shop that Louis’ Mum owned. He was wandering around and talking to Louis’ Mum, asking what types of bread she made and if she’d ever wanted to create a new type. He came every day, asking questions about baking. And it became normal to find Harry inside the small shop. It was a month into it before he spoke to Louis for the first time. He came to get a few loaves of bread and Louis’ Mum was off making a delivery. Harry came over to the counter to ask for the loaves that had been requested and when Louis handed him the bread. Harry leaned forward and said in such a bold manner, “I am going to marry you.” 

Louis was so surprised by such a statement, he hadn’t even had a moment to react before Harry was leaving with his items, the payment for them where the bread had been just a moment before. Louis was gay, which his Mum had known. He had only known one other man who liked men. But in those times it was necessarily a closely guarded secret one never discussed as it could risk one being put to death. Little did Louis know that three years to the day of Harry telling him such a thing, he would be standing underneath a large overgrown tree at dusk, surrounded by his and Harry’s family being married - illegally- by their best friend, Niall. Louis wonders, knowing what he knows now if he’d change anything. He and Harry had been caught kissing by a local man who held power in the small village who had proceeded to unilaterally decide without benefit of a trial that Harry was to be burned at the stake. Why Louis was being let go was beyond him. He never knew why it would have been Harry and not him. Or both of them.

A few days later, the same man was found guilty of murder and witchcraft, and Harry had gone missing. A week later he showed up at the small bread shop with a rose for Louis and apologies to last a lifetime. He immediately recounted everything to Louis and Lottie, who was in the shop when he arrived, telling them what had happened and how he had been turned into a vampire in exchange for his freedom. Louis didn’t think twice, he didn’t have to. He knew he wanted to be with Harry for eternity wherever it led. But Harry had refused. He wanted Louis to live a life that he himself would not be able to have. It was a month later that Louis fell ill and was on his deathbed. That was when Harry agreed. But he would not be the one to turn him. It would be Zayn, the one who had turned Harry. 

It had taken Harry a few days to agree to give up his life as a human and be turned into a vampire. Harry had seen Zayn around his small town but never spoke to him until he had approached him one evening. Harry was chained in a small dark room that smelled of dirt and mould, awaiting execution. Zayn had been turned many years ago, his family long having passed on from this life. He spent his time travelling on his own. He never turned anyone, just fed and spent as little time in each place he visited as possible. But he couldn’t let Harry be sent to a horrible death for love. So he offered him an exchange. And that was how Louis met Zayn and it was when he found out that Niall was also a vampire and had been for over twenty years. 

When Lottie fell ill she had begged Louis to let her be turned also, as it scared her to die and she wanted to live. And so Louis let it happen. Again he was open and honest with the most trusted person in his life, his mum, and one night he and Lottie told her everything. She had admitted suspicion but they were her blood and soul. She would not turn them away, turn them in, or bring them harm. Being vampire gave her a second chance to keep them exist in her life when she had come so close to losing them.

Louis wonders though, what would have happened if he’d never married Harry. What if he had not begun working at his Mum’s shop? He’d been offered a farm job that paid him incredibly well for that time and included his own home. It offered him independence. The only thing was it took him miles away from home and he hadn’t been ready even though he was twenty-five at the time. He hadn’t wanted to leave yet because he didn’t know when he’d come back. 

The one thing Louis knows now without any doubt is that if given the chance to go back all those years and change things, he wouldn’t. Even if it meant reliving the deaths of his loved ones, and spending a hundred years or more away from his stubborn husband. He would do it all over again to spend this life with Harry. Because he always knew that in the end, Harry would come back to him. He would find Louis once more and if he leaves again, it may be another hundred years but he will come back to him again. He will always come back. Because they are connected by something greater than anything in the living world, anything that anyone can explain. Louis will always believe that something stronger has them tied together. Something that existed thousands of years before they did, that will continue to carry on thousands of years after the earth and civilization have ended. 

Louis turned off the shower, stepping out into the cool air and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before tossing it on the floor. He headed to the bedroom to get a pair of red joggers and tugged them on over his still damp legs, the fabric sticking to him randomly. He headed to the living room and found Harry dusting everything and smiled before going to get a blood bag from the kitchen. As he opened it and brought the corner to his lips, Harry turned around and beamed at him, tilting his head slightly. His eyes were wide and bright filled with an obvious joy, double dimples popping. His long hair was pulled up into a bun, a few wisps of curls hanging freely around his face and draping the back of his neck. He blinked at Louis, his face changing emotion. 

“What?” He asked, tugging at a feather on the end of the duster. Bits of dust falling to the floor and clinging to his black shirt. 

“I love you. I love you absolutely more than anything this world can ever give me. I love you so much that sometimes it feels like I can’t think straight. I love you so much that while you were gone, every day hurt and I felt lost because my other half wasn’t there. I love you in a way that I only read about in fairytales. I love you so much that I believe even when we are gone, we will never be apart. I love you so much that I don’t ever want to face a day where I don’t get to tell you that. Where I do not get to see you smile at me and where I can’t hear your voice or feel your breath on my skin. I never want to wake up and not find you again. I never want to go a day without you. But if asked, if I had to, I would because I know with everything in me that we will always come back together. I believe years before our souls were together and I believe years after they will continue to dance together hand in hand.” 

Harry was blinking at him, his eyes glistened and he sniffled before dropping the duster and running over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his sniffing face into the curve of Louis’ neck. He clung to him like a koala, as if he needed him to ground him to the earth beneath them. 

“I am never leaving you again. I am never ever going to separate us again, not even if the world begins to fall will I leave your side, Louis. A thousand men can’t take me from you. Not now, not ever.” Harry’s voice was muffled as he spoke into the dampness of Louis skin, the mixture of breath and tears against him. 

Harry pulled back and kissed Louis hard, their lips pressed deeply into each other as if that was the only thing giving Harry life at that moment. Keeping his body from crumbling. 

xx

It’s five hours later and Harry had dragged Louis out into the country north of town. Niall had driven them out there and promised he’d return in three hours, picking them up in the same place. Louis was complaining about the dirt and how cold he was, even though it really wasn’t too cold. But he wanted to complain because why not? They came to a stop in the middle, some dead grass on the ground beneath them and Harry dropped the bag he’d been carrying to pull a blanket out. He spread out the blanket and tossed the bag on it before sitting down and tugging Louis with him. Louis sat beside him before he laid down, looking up at the sky. A few dark clouds blocking out the stars above them. Louis hummed, counting them one by one. 

Harry leaned back on his hands, legs outstretched in front of him, “Do you remember the eighth of June in 1825?” 

Louis turned his head toward Harry, watching him as he looked up at the stars and he thought back on it, a crease between his eyebrows. And then it hit him when he looked back at the stars, to that night when he snuck into Harry’s bedroom and woke him up. The night they snuck out and wandered to a farmer’s field. 

Louis hummed before he spoke, “Yeah, yeah I do. It was our first date. You didn’t speak to me after that time in Mum’s shop. And it was bothering me, you’d walk away from me every bloody time. So I snuck into yours and made you come with me. We laid beneath the sky and talked about all the things we saw above us.” 

“I got in trouble for that. As we watched the sunrise and crushed Mr Copper’s flowers on our way out. But it was worth it, Lou. It was worth it to fall in love with you that night. The silence that surrounded us, the calm in the air. Just you and me and the Gods above. I felt whole for once. I felt worth something and you made me feel so wanted.” Louis smiled and sat up, leaning into Harry.

Harry blinked, a tear falling down his cheek and Louis brushed his lips across the damp streak, “We’ve spent more time apart than together. And all this time, I never for a moment wondered if you forgot about me, or if you no longer loved me or had found another.” 

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry’s jaw softly, “I worried something had happened to you but I knew, all this time Harry, I knew. You still loved me and I loved you just the same. And you know, I was thinking earlier this evening when I was showering. I’d do it all over again and I hope that when our time is over if we get another chance at life on this planet. If the world starts over. God, I hope I can spend it with you.” 

Harry leaned over, pressing his lips against Louis’. The kiss was soft but filled with a strong need. A need to touch and breath each other in. A need and a want that told each other what words could not. Louis laid Harry down on the blanket beneath the darkness of the sky above them and laid him bare, telling him everything he could with his touch and his kisses. He needed to feel the coolness of Harry’s skin, needed his skin against his. He just needed Harry. And Harry gave back touches that were slow and teasing, he gave kisses that brought gasps and moans filling the cool late night air. It was Louis and Harry and the silence around them, no one else existing for miles and miles.

When they finally got home, Louis followed Harry into the bedroom, the place they spent most of their time. Harry laid down on the bed and sighed with contentment as he watched Louis kick his shoes off. 

“You know, I really do not think there is anywhere else for our story to go,” Harry spoke as he watched Louis. 

“I think you are wrong, love.” Louis moved over to the bed and looked over at Harry.

“What do you mean?” 

“We have hundreds of years to make up for. We have hundreds of years laid out before us. We have all the time in this world to start a new chapter.” Louis leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead, letting his lips linger, “And I fully intend to write a hundred more chapters with you.” 

Harry smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him down on top of him, “I will follow you from here to the ends of the earth.” 

Louis smiled back, leaning his forehead against Harry’s closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This was where he was always meant to be. He and Harry together, for always and ever. In this life and beyond. No matter what comes their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic post on [Tumblr!](https://bringmetheharry.tumblr.com/post/184511723952/navzdyfic/) Thank you for reading. Have a super day!


End file.
